theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Hokuro
Hokuro (Ho-coo-row) is one of the many online players of CC. Corp's World. It's unknown if the player is male or female. Hokuro is a Long Arm. Online Appearance Hokuro's sprite changes from time to time, Hokuro's male form is a knight with long silver hair, and light blue eyes accompanied by matching light blue armour. His hair is parted to resemble Sephiroth (A popular villain from the final fantasy franchise). Hokuro's female character is a girl with tied back blue hair and a purple dress, with matching purple angel wings. Her hair is tied blue with a black string with green beads on them. Her hair is parted so that her bangs falls over her left eye. Bio Hokuro is a intermediate player on World, he/she usually plays solo in the game and can access all servers. Many know Hokuro through the Apkallu forum on CC Corp's website. Hokuro is known to be an artist of many sorts, he/she is most common for her literature, poems, and drawing on the forums. Offline Basic Info In the real world Hokuro's name is unknown, as for his/her gender. Any other information about the user Hokuro is unknown. History Early July 2007 After becoming a new fan of the .hack franchise, Hokuro searched the net for an actual online game called World that was based off of the one from the .hack franchise. After finally discovering cc corp and it's online game, Hokuro quickly downloaded it and logged in for the first time. Hokuro's first look for his/her character was particularly strange, his/her first appearance in The World caused a lot of problems trying to be certain over Hokuro's true gender. Hokuro wasn't always liked by players, Hokuro was first ignored by many and pk'd constantly by Mouse and Ashitaka who were members of a guild called TP (An abbreviation for; The Preventers). Hokuro's first guild was called The Knights Templar, it was formed by a player known as Aina who later quit the game. Hokuro eventually became fed up of playing and quit after being ignored by most players and having trouble leveling. December 2007 The Return After quitting the game for approximately five months, Hokuro returned to see what the community was like. Hokuro began to play again and talked to some old characters who were still online. Hokuro than changed his/her character's sprite, and became a long silver haired knight which resembled a male, the sprite later switched to a girl with wings. Hokuro still plays and can be seen online to this day. December 2009 Netslum In mid december, Hokuro became founder of Netslum SMFN, this is a forum made on smfnew.com using the same type of forum that the cyberconnects site use. At the moment, the current thing in production on the forum is the upgraded version of The World TRPG, and talk of a 3D version of Net Slum. On the Netslum site, Hokuro is known as Abele, which is the same name as his/her TRPG character on cyberconnects. Netslum is in no way a competetitor to cyberconnects, and is basically considered a fansite to cyberconnects such the wikia that this text is on. Trivia *''Hokuro's first friend from the Cyberconnects community was a user known as ''Zain. *The infamous PKer Ashitaka was the first user to kill Hokuro in the World. *''Hokuro'' was taught how to "gate hack" by the infamous hacker Rott. This allowed Hokuro to access any field or server despite his low-level and/or other restriction. *''Hokuro'' was one of the last actual members to join Aina's "The Knights Templar". Category:Player Category: Long arm